Summer rain
by MellJee
Summary: – Зачем ты противишься, Жан? Зачем отрицаешь? Ты ведь хочешь... Ты что-то ко мне испытываешь. Я чувствую, – на последнем слове голос Марко понизился до едва различимого шепота куда-то в шею Жана, а сильные руки Бодта обхватил талию друга, прижимая чуть ближе к себе.


Марко до безумия ревнив.

Вопреки всеобщему мнению о невинности, нежности и доброте душевной вечно улыбчивого веснушчатого парня, в глубине души Бодт был тем еще собственником. Конечно, косые взгляды в сторону Жана, недовольно нахмуренные брови и чуть сжатые кулаки мало кто замечал, снова и снова качая головой и поражаясь, как такой, как Марко, вообще попал в разведку. Брюнет лишь молча пожимал плечами и на все вопросы привычно, с улыбкой, отшучивался, формируя тем самым вокруг себя довольно прочный образ «души компании».

Жан... Излишне высокомерный, с напускной крутостью, за которой прячется огромная неуверенность в себе. Все время быть через чур, слишком, дабы не остаться в тени очевидно более ярких и выдающихся служащих. Темно-карие глаза, смотрящие на всех чуть свысока; спокойные бледно-розовые губы, которые Кирштайн периодически кривил в усмешке; заманчиво-пикантная родинка на шее, на которую Марко частенько засматривался, сидя рядом с другом в столовой или помогая закреплять снаряжение.

Казалось бы разные на первый взгляд парни почти сразу, каким-то невероятным образом, нашли общий язык. Марко видел в Жане то, что, возможно, не могли разглядеть другие – отвагу, мужество, да, в конце концов, истинную сущность Кирштайна, которую он так умело прятал под маской самоуверенного дерзкого парня. Марко – единственный, кто захотел узнать Жана по-настоящему, захотел понять его и, что самое важное – принял таким, какой он есть.

По мере укрепления отношений между парнями, росли и чувства Марко к взбалмошному блондину, что одним своим взглядом напрочь выбивал все мысли из головы Бодта. Жан, разумеется, замечал излишне повышенное к себе внимание со стороны сослуживца, но не спешил пресекать робкие попытки Марко стать ближе. Кирштайну было хорошо и спокойно рядом с брюнетом, даже несмотря на напряженную обстановку в городе и за стеной он ощущал себя... уютно, когда рядом с ним находился скромный улыбчивый парень. Жан несколько раз ловил себя на мысли, что было бы неплохо, если бы друг был рядом постоянно, касался чуть настойчивее, проявлял немного больше инициативы, был не таким зажатым и стеснительным, однако произнести это вслух юноша не спешил. Обсуждать подобное, подолгу рассуждать о своих чувствах, выяснять отношения в условиях почти постоянной боевой готовности было просто некогда, потому отношения между Марко и его светловолосым предметом восхищения носили скорее неофициальный характер. Оба просто знали, без слов, о том, что между ними. И этого было вполне достаточно.

До определённого момента.

Марко любил солнечную погоду. В последнее время погода не радовала ясным небом, а потому, когда, почти впервые за месяц, из-за туч показался приветливый солнечный лучик Бодт лениво выполз на улицу, устраиваясь на траве неподалеку от конюшен. Прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева брюнет расслабленно наблюдал за сослуживцами, попутно выискивая взглядом Жана. Вскоре он приметил его в паре метров от себя, мило беседующего с Микасой. И хоть девушка особого интереса к беседе не проявляла, косясь больше в сторону снующего по порученным делам Эрена, Кирштайн лучезарно улыбался и, абсолютно не стесняясь, внимательно разглядывал брюнетку заинтересованным взглядом. Марко прикрыл глаза, выдыхая. Жан всегда был таким – любящим показать себя, привлечь внимание, очаровать. Но все это лишь от огромных комплексов и неуверенности в себе, и брюнет знал это, стараясь сдерживать порывы ревности.

Юноша вновь открывает глаза, обращая взгляд на Жана. Тот, оперевшись локтями и спиной о забор что-то увлеченно рассказывал Микасе, все же умудрившись выцепить ее внимание. Расстояние между ними и Марко было достаточным, чтобы брюнет заметил взгляд, с которым Жан скользил по фигуре Аккерман, довольно усмехаясь и то и дело прикусывая губу подобно глупой школьнице в романтических фильмах. Бодт скрипнул зубами, сжимая кулаки, как вдруг Жан отвел глаза, сталкиваясь взглядом с другом. Приветственно помахав ему, Кирштайн вновь вернулся к беседе с Микасой, делая вид, что все в порядке. Марко не выдержал, поднимаясь с земли и отряхиваясь. Хотелось приподать Жану урок. Хотелось показать, что он только его и ничей больше. Хотелось, наконец, все прояснить.

– Эй, Жан. Можно тебя? – окликнул парня брюнет, кивая в сторону конюшни. Кирштайн недовольно закатил глаза, будучи явно не восторге от прерванного разговора, однако вслед за Марко все же пошел. Уже в помещении, когда дверь была плотно прикрыта, Жан решил поинтересоваться, что же всё-таки произошло такого срочного. – Какого хрена ты делаешь?

Жан лишь вопросительно вскинул бровь, не понимая, что именно не понравилось Марко, чем еще сильнее разозлил последнего.

– Это нормально – флиртовать с Микасой у меня на глазах? – чуть нахмурился брюнет, сверля друга взглядом. От такого вопроса лицо Жана удивленно вытянулось – он явно не ожидал от друга подобных разговоров.

– Мы с тобой просто друзья, Марко. Я не знаю, что ты там себе напридумывал, но меня это не интересует. Дай пройти, – фыркнул блондин, намереваясь покинуть конюшню, однако его остановила упершаяся в грудь ладонь Бодта. Тот, по всей видимости, был настроен серьезно и так просто отпускать друга не хотел.

– Друзья? Да неужели? Думаешь, я не вижу, как ты дергаешься от случайных прикосновений? – брюнет толкнул парня спиной в ближайшую стену, от чего тот довольно сильно приложился о нее позвоночником, болезненно поморщившись. – Это явно немного не по-дружески, – усмехнулся Марко, проводя кончиками смуглых пальцев по бледной шее Жана, касаясь той самой полюбившейся парню родинки. Кирштайн невольно прикусил губу, на мгновение замешкавшись, однако вскоре предпринял еще одну попытку оттолкнуть Марко, за что был прижат к стене лишь сильнее. Бодт не понимал, что им двигало сейчас. Просто чувства просились на волю, и было плевать, как вести себя после. Сейчас значение имело лишь вяло сопротивляющееся тело напротив.

– Марко... Перестань... – Жан хотел показаться убедительным, но у него не вышло. Голос парня предательски дрогнул, что не укрылось от слуха брюнета.

– Зачем ты противишься, Жан? Зачем отрицаешь? Ты ведь хочешь... Ты что-то ко мне испытываешь. Я чувствую, – на последнем слове голос Марко понизился до едва различимого шепота куда-то в шею Жана, а сильные руки Бодта обхватил талию друга, прижимая чуть ближе к себе. Возможно, Марко отступил бы, скажи Жан твердое «нет». Возможно, попытался бы забыть происходящее и глупые чувства к другу, если бы его «просто друзья» не звучало так неубедительно. Возможно... Но когда Кирштайн ответно обнимает брюнета, с наслаждением прикрывая глаза, у Марко будто щелкает переключатель. Ласки становятся грубее и настойчивее, смуглые руки беспорядочно шарят по подтянутому телу блондина, изучая каждый его сантиметр, трогая, поглаживая, сжимая. Жан лишь тяжело дышит на ухо партнера, наощупь стараясь расстегнуть ненужные ремешки.

Марко ощущает взаимное желание Жана; ощущает, как по спине блондина, от его прикосновений, пробегают мурашки; ощущает, как бешено бьется сердце Кирштайна, стоит только Бодту прикоснуться губами к определённым точкам... Однако сцена с Микасой никак не идет из головы брюнета. Этот взгляд, которым Жан смотрел на нее...

Марко рычит и, взяв юношу за грудки, пихает в сторону стога сена. Жан от неожиданности не успевает сориентироваться и приземляется прямо на пол, недовольно зашипев.

– Ты мне так и не ответил по поводу Микасы, – прищурившись, шепчет Бодт, скользя взглядом по лицу Жана, которое тут же украшает довольная ухмылка.

– А что, ревнуешь? – прошептал Жан, игриво облизываясь. – Малыш Марко настолько не уверен в себе?

Брюнет скрипит зубами, делая глубокий вдох. Хоть это и глупая провокация, но слова Жана задели юношу и потому, когда его взгляд натыкается на валяющийся на полу нож, все случается как-то само собой. Всего несколько быстрых движений, и Кирштайн уже крепко прижат к полу, а ловкие руки Марко разрезают мешающиеся ремни снаряжения, превращая их в бесполезные куски кожи.

– Марко... Что, прямо здесь? – опасливо оглядывается по сторонам Жан, заслышав на улице чей-то громкий смех и приближающиеся шаги. И хоть на конюшню в это время суток почти не заглядывали, шанс нарваться на какого-нибудь Конни был всегда.

– Малыш Жан боится? – передразнил юношу брюнет, расправляясь с ремнями на брюках. Голоса на улице стали чуть тише, а шаги и вовсе смолкли. Вскоре по деревянной крыше забарабанил дождь, и Жан мог спокойно выдохнуть – в ближайшее время сюда точно никто не сунется. Заметно расслабившись, Кирштайн пытался расстегнуть ремни Марко чуть дрожащими от волнения и нетерпения руками. Бодт же действовал быстро и резко, желая поскорее рассмотреть столь желанное тело, потому в некоторых местах вместе с ремнями нож рассекал и ткань рубашки, немного задевая бледную кожу под ней.

Наконец, ненужная атрибутика в виде одежды была снята и отброшена в сторону, а взору Марко предстало подтянутое стройное тело солдата. Склонившись к его груди брюнет прошелся по ней губами, задевая соски и чувствуя, как тело под ним содрогается от удовольствия (Марко был абсолютно точно в этом уверен). Жан выгибается в чужих руках, прикрыв глаза и тяжело дыша, а Бодт готов кончить лишь только от одной мысли о том, с кем и чем он сейчас занимается. Пальцы Кирштайна вплетаются в темные волосы партнера, несильно сжимая те, прижимая юношу ближе к себе, не позволяя отстраниться. Жана заводит то, насколько, оказалось, страстным и чувственным может быть тихий и спокойный Марко, влажный язык которого уже где-то в районе пупка Жана. Кирштайн стонет что-то невнятное, а когда его члена касаются губы Бодта, парень окончательно теряет возможность связно разговаривать и мыслить. Рот Марко невероятно горячий, а язык – скользкий и ловкий, и на краю сознания Жан уже пожалел, что не позволил другу продемонстрировать свои умения раньше. Брюнет ласкал орган партнера, срывая с уст парня все новые и новые стоны, заставляя Жана прочувствовать процесс каждой клеточкой тела, каждым нервом, каждым глубоким вдохом и тяжелым, прерывистым выдохом. Кирштайн уже не обращал внимания ни на что: ни на стучащий по крыше летний дождь; ни на ржущих лошадей, внимательно следящих за происходящим своими большими умными глазами; ни на впивающиеся в голую спину камешки и веточки, выбившиеся из ровного стога сена. Ничто сейчас не имело значения, кроме горячего рта Марко и собственных довольных стонов, что заполняли маленькое помещение конюшни.

К разочарованию Жана, Бодт довольно быстро отстранился, облизывая влажные от смазки губы и ехидно ухмыляясь.

– Вот видишь, Жан. Зачем нужно было тянуть так долго? – прошептал брюнет, поглаживая бедра парня, медленно пробираясь пальцами к его заднице. Расслабленный пусть и недолгой, но все же лаской, Жан не сопротивлялся действиям друга, до сих пор не осознавая, что тот собирается сделать, и лишь когда теплые пальцы Бодта коснулись его губ, проникая в рот, блондин осознал, что произойдет в следующие минуты. Он попытался чуть отползти назад, но Марко крепче прижал его к земле, проталкивая пальцы глубже, чем вызвал у партнера тихий сдавленный хрип. Бросив попытки противостоять напору Марко, Кирштайн прикрыл глаза, посасывая пальцы юноши и, тем самым, полностью отдавая себя в руки брюнета. – Хороший мальчик, Жан... – сладко протянул имя блондина Бодт, вытаскивая, наконец, пальцы и перемещая их к анусу юноши.

– Марко... А вдруг кто-нибудь зайдет? – выдохнул Жан, желая оттянуть заветный момент или хотя бы немного вразумить друга.

– Кто? Микаса, например? – фыркнул парень, резко вводя первый палец. Жан лишь болезненно простонал, выгибаясь в спине и тяжело дыша. Он хотел было что-то возразить, но болезненные ощущения не давали сосредоточиться на правильных мыслях. Марко же вскоре добавил второй палец, от чего блондин застонал сильнее, прикусывая собственную губу. Бодт старательно растягивал партнера, а Жан постанывал уже больше от удовольствия. Боль хоть и осталась, но была легкой и даже, в какой-то мере, приятной. – Ты только мой, Жан. Только мой, – выдыхает в губы партнера Бодт, вынимая пальцы и потираясь о сжатое колечко мышц членом.

Жану тяжело признать это. Тяжело согласиться с тем, что он кому-то принадлежит, но этот вкрадчивый шепот в ухо, горячие руки и какой-то особенный запах сводили парня с ума, и мысленно он уже сто раз прошептал «да» Марко в ответ.

Бодт вошел резко и на всю длину, тут же прижимаясь к парню всем телом и накрывая его губы своими, вовлекая в желанный поцелуй. Жан болезненно жмурился, обхватив талию Марко ногами для удобства. Ощущая внутри себя пульсирующий горячий член, блондин ерзал, стараясь избавиться от непривычного чувства заполненности, а Бодт с наслаждением покусывал приоткрытые губы партнера.

Вскоре Марко начал двигаться. Осторожные толчки постепенно сменялись более резкими и грубыми, а короткие поцелуи в губы – укусами в шею. Жан обнял брюнета за шею, то и дело проходясь по крепкой спине парня когтями, от чего Бодт шипел, совершая особенно сильные толчки. Каждое движение, каждое прикосновение заставляли Кирштайна прерывисто дышать и вздрагивать всем телом, извиваясь в руках друга, который так же шумно дышал на ухо Жана, то и дело прикусывая мочку, оставляя на ней яркие красные пятна.

– Марко... Черт... – простонал Кирштайн, когда брюнет, толкнувшись в очередной раз, задел необходимую точку. По телу блондина тут же прокатилась волна удовольствия, а бедра сами собой двинулись навстречу бедрам Бодта, насаживаясь глубже, желая получить больше. Брюнет выпрямился, крепко сжимая бедра юноши и яростно вбиваясь в такое доступное сейчас тело под ним. Долгожданная близость с любимым человеком, его сладкие стоны, сбитое дыхание и его, Марко, имя на устах, заводили парня лишь сильнее, от чего движения становились быстрее, а звуки громче. Жан обхватил свой член ладонью, надрачивая его в темп толчкам, ощущая медленно накрывающий его оргазм. Уже через несколько секунд Кирштайн сладко простонал, кончая в собственную ладонь, содрогнувшись всем телом, шумно выдыхая. Марко кончил следом, расслабленно склоняясь к груди партнера и утыкаясь лбом в его влажное плечо.

Еще какое-то время в помещении стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихими сбитыми дыханиями, да капающим за окном дождем. Жан, уткнувшись носом в макушку партнера, вдыхал запах его волос, вперемешку с легким ароматом сена и древесины. Руки Кирштайна машинально обвили шею Бодта, чуть ту поглаживая.

– Марко, я... – прошептал блондин, прикусив губу. Пожалуй, эти главные слова он не сможет произнести никогда.

– Я знаю, Жан, я знаю, – выдохнул Бодт, прикрывая глаза и лениво водя пальцами по груди партнера.

А на улице, тем временем, медленно заканчивался дождь.


End file.
